Begin Again?
by wanderingcloud
Summary: Zero requiem failed and war started out again. Nunnally died and Suzaku was changed for the worst. Thus begins the successful mass extinction. At his death, he made a wish that the gods granted. When he woke up he finds himself in shinjuku ghetto. Lelouch on ther hand finds himself back to the past for the 6th time and has grown tired of doing everything all over again.
1. The Demon was Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

Whole Summary: The zero requiem failed and the world was once again enveloped in a new war far more deadly than before. After Nunnally's death, Suzaku realized that the world does not deserve the peace that Lelouch sacrificed his life for. Thus the birth of a new demon that has successfully eradicated mankind begins and finally brought peace on earth. At his death, he made a wish and the gods granted it by returning him back to the time when he first saw Lelouch. Lelouch on the other hand, is bored. Well if you take a look at his point of view, he already died six times and he still keeps on waking up the first time he received his geass instead of going to the afterlife. Thus begins the story of Lelouch an apathetic-couldn't care less what happened to the world besides Nunnally; and Suzaku, a man who is hell bent on keeping the world peaceful in any way that is necessary.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

Chapter 1: The demon was reborn

**2020 a.t.b.**

It was so peaceful. Suzaku thought with a small smile on his mask-less face.

And it was for the world was now devoid of human beings and it was Suzaku who made it all possible. It was him who killed every single human he could find on the planet. It was him who eradicated the number one threat to a peaceful world. And it was only him that was left behind. But that's alright with him for he finally could fulfil his promise to Lelouch to protect the world's peace as zero; and he did for the world is peaceful.

As he stood on the grave of Lelouch, he couldn't help but think that his friend was right. Even in death, he was still right. If only he had realized how naïve his way of righting things were. If only he had realized how stupid it was to change the system from the inside. For even though the system was changed for the betterment of all, the people in power would always and always find a loophole to show their power over everyone else. After all, humans are selfish beings and they don't deserve to live in a world that Lelouch sacrificed his life for.

They also don't deserve to be served by a loving empress, Nunnally who also died because of someone else's greed for power. She died and he was too late to prevent it! All she ever wanted was to protect the peace her brother died for but most would rather fight who will be the one to gain the most power in the world now that the new empress of Britannia was thought to be incompetent because of her diasabilities.

They most definitely do not deserve Euphie's ideal world. Her Specially Administrative Zone was a very sound plan and both Nunnally land he agreed that SAZ would be their best course of action for those areas who as of yet has not have the capacity to govern themselves.

Both he and Nunnally were so hopeful that this would be the bridge in building the gap between Britannia and the other areas. Maybe they became overconfident in assuming that, after all those wars that were waged, everyone only wanted peace to reign over.

They were wrong in assuming and that mistake cost him the peaceful world Lelouch and Euphie dreamed about and most especially, it costs him Nunnally's life, another promise that he had broken.

And the temporary peace that they worked so hard to achieve crumbled into dust. Nunnally's death was the last catalyst that made Zero, not as a figure of justice but rather a figure of death. Something changed within him as Nunnally breathed her last in his arms. Something in him shifted and what little hold he had on his sanity loosened bit by bit that the only thing left holding it was the 'geass' he accepted upon Lelouch's death by his hands. Something in him snapped and It was only Lelouch whom he had dreamed and talked to every single day after the said person's death that kept him somewhat sane on how he should go about in transforming a peaceful world.

And he did, and would still continue doing what needed to be done until peace is achieved. It was after all the wish of Euphie, Nunnally and Lelouch, the only beings he considered as a human.

In fact for the past year, the name and mask of Zero brought fear in the hearts and minds of everyone, even the innocents who has done nothing wrong for that was the time he realized that every single person do not deserve anything that they have done for them. And with their destructive nature, Suzaku concluded that they needed to be eliminated for the good of the world they wish to create.

He became known as someone much worse than the massacre princess and the demon emperor. Demon, the previous ruler of the world may be, he took great care to those loyal to him; but he, the new zero was dubbed as someone without a heart and soul, a monster.

True, when Suzaku said everyone, he really meant it for it was the adults who made the decision to have power over their other fellow beings, thus they needed to be eliminated. It was the elderly who taught the adults how run the world through greed, thus they needed to be eliminated. And it was the children who were being taught on how to be powerful even at the expense of others by the adults and the elderly, consequently leading them in shaping the future through greed, thus they too need to be eliminated.

He knows that it is quite impossible to achieve his new goal for world peace but he finally did it, all thanks to the live command of his best friend's geass. Without it, he could never achieve this peaceful world devoid of every human being aside from him.

He finally did it! Lelouch would have been so proud, he thought. He was ecstatic for sleep to claim him once again in order for him to tell Lelouch that he made his dream come true! Maybe Lelouch would finally allow him to see Nunnally and Euphie again. And they can finally spend the whole day like before.

It was really a pity that the peaceful world he had created won't be experienced by the very people he dedicated it to. If only Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphie could have seen this. If only they didn't have to die for peace to be achieved. If only he realized early on that humans are selfish beings that doesn't deserve anything.

His only last thought before his body was forced to shut down was the wish of a life before betrayals and death happened. A wish for a life that was once was.

And maybe, just maybe, his wish would finally be granted! After all his Lelouch told him once that they are only waiting for him on the other side but because of his stubborn nature, he promised again that he'll only go to the other side when he finally made a world so gentle and peaceful.

The lull of silence like a long lost lullaby successfully put Suzaku to a well-deserve peace after the abuse he made his body go through.

Unknown to him his deepest desire was heard by the gods and surprise, surprise, they granted it for reasons that were quite questionable. They were the gods after all and they do things quite eccentrically.

**2017 a.t.b.**

A minute later, the body of Zero disappeared and Suzaku woke up finding himself somewhere in rubble with a familiar poison gas case also known to him as CC's prison. Looking around, his initial thought was that he was dreaming of the past but when he finally noticed of a bullet wound on his back and -damn- it hurts but tolerable thanks to his father's pocket watch that seem to have taken the brunt of the gunshot, he finally believed that he is if it is possible in the past where everything started!

Well, dream or not, he would make the most out of it. Planning may not be his forte but he has the advantage of knowing the future and useful information of every plans that were enacted by Lelouch. Before zero requiem, Lelouch crammed every bit of his previous plans, works and battle simulations. And as we all know, Lelouch is a perfectionist and everything should be in perfect order causing him to have the ability to recite everything that Lelouch crammed in his head in his sleep!

Enough of that, he needed to move fast. From what he had remembered and from what he had learned, this is the time when Lelouch accepted the geass from CC and if he wanted to stop the future from happening, he must stop this from happening. Rather than Lelouch, he should be the one to carry out the mantle of Zero. He could not let his future to happen for he doesn't want to be alone with his Lelouch popping in and out of his subconscious! If ever, he wanted a future where he get to spend time with his most cherished people in a peaceful world.

Thus Suzaku concluded that he would and should be the one to make a peaceful world in any way that is necessary. After all, he has the hands of a murderer; a few more on his list wouldn't make a difference. And besides at this point in time, Lelouch is still innocent and Suzaku would rather be the one to shoulder the fate of the world. Let Lelouch care only what happens to Nunnally, it was Nunnally's only desire after Lelouch died and Suzaku would very much grant the wish that was impossible before.

Then after the world became peaceful, he would step down as being Zero and let Lelouch take the place as emperor with him as his knight just like before.

If the world was only peaceful before, Lelouch would have made an excellent emperor that the world will love. If only Lelouch was given the chance to rule in his own way without the worry of eliminating war. If only… and that strengthened Suzaku's resolve to go through with his plan.

First things first, he needed to find Lelouch and get him away from here then after he was sure Lelouch is gone, he would take control of the terrorists and do what Lelouch just did before.

…..

In another part of the Shinjuku ghetto, Lelouch suddenly opened his eyes while wondering what made them to close. Looking around his surroundings with CC shot on the forehead and Britannian soldiers pointing the gun at him, the only thing that he did was to groan and mutter, "Oh god, not again!"

* * *

A.N. 1 Just want to clarify: The Suzaku I wish to portray in this chapter is kinda off his hinge (crazy) and to him the only thing that's bringing him back to sanity was Lelouch who he kept on dreaming and seeing everywhere through hallucinations. That is why he is kind of fixated on Lelouch's dreams/ plans/ wishes but he is not that obsessed. It's just that Lelouch became his rock. Sure, Nunnally and Euphie are important to him but they were an afterthought what with Suzaku kept on thinking of Lelouch. BTW, he called Lelouch his because he was the only one who could communicate with him that is why he started calling him as his.

Next chapter is about Lelouch's story.

A.N. 2 Sorry for not updating my other stories...the past week was a roller coaster ride for me literally but no worries i'll be updating them sometime this week. Curious, which would you like to be updated first?

Thanks for reading!


	2. An Apathetic Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

a.n. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

Chapter 2: An Apathetic Prince

'Okay, this just got to stop!' were Lelouch's first thought upon finding himself in this situation again and again. This really has to stop or he'll go crazy. It was fine the first and second time around but this, the seventh time around is getting ridiculous! This is to put it simply is pure torture! He really can't wait for this never ending cycle. Even the afterlife or better yet hell seems to be a better option than this! He would do anything and he really meant anything just for the sweet release of death to happen. Really, is this his punishment for becoming a demon emperor the first time around?

Before he could continue his internal monologue on how unfair life is treating him, he heard someone talking and remembered his situation. Of course, he could just ignore the guy talking but that would mean getting shot and dying which would lead him in waking up in the same place as before he was shot to death and that would really be a waste of time. Besides, he already did that before and look where it lead him: waking up with CC "dead" on his feet and a dozen or so Britannian soldiers pointing their guns at him.

He may be some-kind of an immortal but dying by a gunshot wound hurts like hell and he would rather it not happen anytime soon thank you very much.

So without further ado as the saying goes, he used his geass and told them to sod off and leave him the hell alone. Which was continued by his disappearing act before the lovely Miss Villeta Nu decides to stick her nose where it doesn't belong and ruin his newly formed plan for this time around and that is to hell with this world. The world could even go into flames for all he care, he just doesn't really give a damn anymore. He would rather be known as Lelouch Lamperouge who is a devoted brother to his darling, sweet, innocent Nunnally and nothing else.

Before he left, he looked back at the warehouse looking for anything that he might leave behind when his eyes found CC.

'Should I bring her with me?' Lelouch thought but an immediate no was his mind's reply. CC would only be a liability especially with every Britannian soldier looking for her and with him wanting to leave as soon as possible without alerting anyone and besides, she could take care of herself.

While sneaking off towards the way out without letting anyone notice him, which for the record is pretty easy for he already did this more than once, Lelouch couldn't help but make a mental checklist on what he should do to alleviate his boredom. True , he would be the i-don't-care person but he really can't be doing everything the same thing over and over again. He needs to do something different or he might found himself dying from boredom again.

Okay so for the first life, he became the demon emperor and died regretting many things but well that's life and he moved on when the second chance happens to his utter delight. He really couldn't believe that he would be given a second chance to correct his mistakes and correct them he did. He became the great emperor that brought unity and peace. He was even hailed by the numbers for eradicating the number system. Unfortunately though, there were people who wanted him dead and on his forty something year old, he was assassinated.

After that, Lelouch thought that the afterlife would be the one welcoming him when he opened his eyes but he found himself again in Shinjuku ghetto when he accepted his geass. Thinking that he was again given a chance, he decided to do everything in his power to end the war as soon as possible because what he regreted the most in the other two lifetimes was not having the time with Nunnally. After escaping the ghetto, Lelouch hitched a ride for free of course, courtesy of his geass, to the island where the C's world is. Once there, he used his geass to the collective conscious of everyone to not listen to his father's and mother's wish. An unfortunate consequence he didn't foresee though was for his father to suddenly lose any hold he has with the Britannian Empire. It was interesting to note though that it lead to a civil war where in the end the Japanese, which was lead by him, won the control of Britannia; thus becoming the emperor of the world again far earlier than planned. Unfortunately for Lelouch, due to his carelessness, he forgot that his mother in the body of Anya was still alive and kicking, decided to investigate the reason for their failure. Once she found out it was Lelouch, she took upon herself to extract revenge, thus the life of Lelouch in that world ended prematurely again.

When he opened his eyes again, Lelouch found himself in the same scene where he accepted his geass again. He really couldn't understand how this could be happening again. Somehow bored of doing the same thing all over again and again, Lelouch decided to let himself be known as Lelouch vi Britannia to get close to the geass order to find the reason why this is happening to him. After all, maybe this is one of the side effects of using geass without attaining the code was one of his hypothesis. But before, he did just that, he hid Nunnally in a safe house courtesy of the Ashfords and used his geass to everyone in the vicinity of the Ashford academy to forget Nunnally except those few he trust. Funny though, he died in a battle defending Britannia for the record, which to be honest was total bull. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. In fact, he was only there because one of his contacts told him that there is something "mystical" in that area. That mystical something was someone using their geass to hide the rebel town. Recognizing him as a prince of Britannia, they decide to kill him. Unfortunately, we are talking about Lelouch here. He doesn't want anyone minding his business nor anyone to know the reason why he is there in the first place, plus he needed to defend himself thus the total annihilation of the rebel town began. He died when he tripped and hit his head on the floor, totally anticlimactic. The Britannian soldiers found the rebel town a few hours later. There they found everyone dead and Lelouch's empty knightmare frame, thus concluding that their prince died for the Britannian empire.

The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself again where he always find himself upon waking up after 'dying'. He decided there and then to travel the world to find the cure to what is happening to him. The geass order was completely useless in that endeavour so he decided to look for answers by himself. Before he left, he decided to tell Nunnally that he wanted to travel around the world. He of course made sure that Nunnally would be taken well by the Ashfords via his geass for he could never take any chances in Nunnally's well being. He also made sure to remind Nunnally that he may not be with her physically but he will always be a phone call away. Funny thing is his sister looked to him with great joy when he told her of his plans for her brother decided to live his own life. In fact, she even told him to not visit her until he at least he went to five different places. She only wanted for Lelouch to be happy after giving up his childhood taking care of her. And that was what Lelouch did and he found himself enjoying life and not thinking about revenge or war for the first time. He was happy in learning different cultures but that happiness faded once he found himself living quite monotonously. He couldn't find in any written documents and books about geass or the power of the kings. And every failure, he becomes withdrawn for maybe this would be his life for eternity: dying and waking up to that same scene over and over again. One day, while walking around, he noticed that this life would be bearable if only he has a companion that can understand his loneliness. If only there was someone to live with in this situation for he noticed that he is simply a bystander and was really bored and lonely. He died by killing himself.

When he woke up, he found himself again in Shinjuku ghetto. He didn't even bother defending himself. He died by the hands of the Britannian soldiers.

The next time he woke up was the time he decided to hell with this world. He is simply tired, bored and lonely, not a good combination for someone like Lelouch.

* * *

A.N.2. Next chapter is on Suzaku


	3. The Birth of Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

A.N. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Birth of Zero

Running as fast as he could, Suzaku finally reached the place where CC is. The only thing different is that it has no dead britannian soldiers on the ground. Lelouch wasn't even present! Only CC was there playing dead for all the world to see and that itself is a problem for something even by a small thing changed. Something different must have happened but to know what it is remains a mystery that he plans to solve. He needed to know what also happened as quickly as possible for he could not let Lelouch be Zero this time a round! He made a promise to himself and he intend for it come true. He won't let something like this change his plan on becoming zero that would lead the japanese and other numbers gain their freedom by killing all those "unnecessary" people like Scneizhel, Charles, Marian and others who don't deserve the peaceful world he will create with Lelouch as the rightful ruler.

To do that he needed to know what happened and the only one available is CC. He approached her quietly, taking care to not be heard by anyone near the vicinity lest someone decided to investigate what is happening. Once CC was at his foot, he kneeled down and touched her shoulders albeit harsher than necessary for he still blamed her for giving Lelouch geass. What surprises him was finding himself being asked if he wanted geass, the power of the kings. Never in his life has he thought of having a geass for real for he considered what he got from Lelouch as his geass.

Would it be all right if he accepted the geass? Was all on Suzaku's mind because based from his experience, geass corrupt people. He doesn't want something that might one day dictate and destroy his life. On the other hand, if he did accept, there's a chance that whatever geass he might receive, would help him in his self-appointed mission. And that is a chance that he could not just let pass for he knew that he was given a second chance to undo mistakes that has happened in his other life.

But before he made a decision as big as this, he needed to ask his Lelouch of his opinion on this matter.

He closed his eyes and went to his mindscape wherein he knows Lelouch would be sitting under a big tree, most likely with a book on his lap. Walking towards him, Suzaku couldn't help but always smile at the scene for it always suprises him how his Lelouch can look so peaceful. When he found himself standing in front of his Lelouch, he said his greetings and what he has been up to since his last visit just like all those times he did this.

"Should I accept the geass?" An uncertain Suzaku finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It's up to you, Suzaku. Let your instincts tell you what is the best course of action to take. Don't worry for I will always be here whenever you needed me."

"I understand. Thanks Lelouch! You're the best." Suzaku replied with a smile.

He finally made a decision and do the one he was leaning more towards. And with his Lelouch's understanding most of his thoughts and insecurities, he was given the courage to speak his decision.

"I accept the geass."

A minute later and Suzaku was really counting, he looked around, wondering if something changed for at that moment, he was confused. From what his Lelouch described when he got his geass, he felt something different and somehow, something in his mind spoke of what he needs to do to survive.

And what Suzaku felt at the moment was nothing like his Lelouch's description. Maybe he needed to be in danger for it to activate?

Enough of that, he could figure what his geass later. For now, he needed to find Lelouch and make sure he is out of any danger. Next on his agenda is to somehow find how to be in contact with Kallen. After which, the name Zero would rise bring fear to the hearts of the wicked. Then finally, before the end of the day, Clovis would be dead while he would be an ordinary soldier and no one skilled enough to fly the Lancelot, which he remembered to steal, one of these days.

Before he could move a muscle, he heard some static and of someone that sounds like Kallen shouting orders albeit quite mutely that's why he was not able to notice it. Looking around the warehouse, he found a radio receiver under CC's hair.

Luck seems to be on his side! Now he doesn't need to allot a time to find how to contact them. But first, he needed to assess the situation and most importantly find and make sure that Lelouch is somewhere safe.

Before he leaves, he remembered CC still playing dead. He could leave her here but something in him told him to bring her with him. Furthermore, he still need to question her on what happened with Lelouch before he arrived.

"I know you're only pretending to be dead so quit acting now." Suzaku said while shaking CC's shoulders quite roughly again.

"I'm up. I'm up so can you for the love of any gods you believe in, to stop shaking me so roughly. You're giving me a migraine! And do consider that I just got shot in the head! Damn it so stop it." A very annoyed CC replied while trying to sit down.

"And do I look like I care? Now on to business."

"Wow. You do have a heart made of ice. Did you know that?"

" I've been told a lot of times. Again, to business. Did you know what happened here? What happened to Lelouch?"

"Do you know, I like men like you? Cold and to the point. If you want, we could get to know each other more. You know what I mean?" CC said in a flirting manner while trying to touch Suzaku's biceps.

"Stop playing games with me! You witch! What you are doing is simply revolting. You're like a hundred or so years old! You're even older than my grandparents. It simply disgusting and besides you're not my type even IG you're some kind of an immortal! If you ever do this again-" Suzaku angrily let CC to imagine what the end of the sentence would be.

"How did you know about that?" CC suddenly asked with a sharp tone.

"How about we bargain? You want something to be answered and I want something too. So do we have a deal?"

A few moments of silence passed before CC conceded. What does she have to lose anyway? All she wanted was for someone to grant her wish of death.

"Fine. The Lelouch you are asking, is he the boy who helped me escape a while ago?"

"Again don't play dumb with me. I know you know Marian and has been to Aries palace. Obviously you know the Lelouch we are talking about."

"Are you some kind of a stalker?"

"Enough!"

"Fine. I know who Lelouch is. I gave him geass and he accepted it. It's funny though, from what I have observed, his personality doesn't suit what has happened here. Imagine, he ordered the soldiers to leave him alone! From what I thought, he would have ordered them to be killed. Your turn."

"Hmm. You have a code which makes you immortal." Suzaku said absentmindedly while walking away from the scene for his mind was coming up different scenarios on what made this change possible. From what he gathered, Lelouch doesn't seem interested in fighting Britannia.

Well, he could turn this into his advantage. He already planned on becoming Zero. Without him worrying about Lelouch, he could move freely.

His thoughts came to a halt when he heard CC shouting that shell come with him.

"What?! What did you just say?"

"I said I'll be comimg with you. Are you turning deaf now?" CC asked cheekily.

"What made you think , I agree to it?"

"Well, obviously you know about geass and codes and you haven't bothered explaining to me how you know about this stuff. So I made a decision to follow you and besides, I think you're the only one who I think would be able to grant my wish. Lelouch doesn't seem that interested in using his geass."

"And what made you think, I will use my geass? I don't even know what it is!"

"I just know, Kururugi, Suzaku."

With raised eyebrow, he replied, "And who is the stalker now, CC?"

With a smile, CC replied, "You are. Isn't that obvious?"

"Whatever. Do what you want but don't you dare betray me or else you would deeply regret it." Suzaku replied and besides, he could use help from an immortal.

CC would have replied but was immediately halted when Suzaku, raised his hand in a signal to stop. Someone that sounded like they were panicking was shouting something from the radio receiver.

Suzaku run outside to one of the buildings and asses the situation. When he understand what is happening, he immediately took control of the situation which resulted in Kallen winning against the Britannia and the rebels finding a dozen or so weapons and knightmares.

"Who are you?" Kallen asked albeit quite rudely on the radio

"Q1, Have no fear for I will lead your group against the oppression of Britannia.I am a friend of the weak. I am Zero."

* * *

A.N.2 by the way when Suzaku called Lelouch in his mind, he called him his Lelouch for he is the only one who could see and communicate with him.

Next chapter would be the meeting of Suzaku and Lelouch.

Thanks for reading!


	4. To Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

AN. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 4: To Meet Again

"Dramatic much? I never pegged you to be a dramatic person. I guess I was wrong." CC said nonchalantly.

"Do make a noise before suddenly talking. You wouldn't want me to shoot you, do you?" Suzaku asked in a cold voice.

"Aww, you do care about me. I'm very much flattered."

"I don't. I could even care less if you suddenly drop dead in front of me. Now do shut your mouth or I'll be the one doing it for you permanently"

"Wow, you really are a cold-hearted bastard."

"If you think that I'll be offended, you're wrong. I've been called much worse than that in my life." Suzaku said to CC then he continued speaking to the radio receiver while ignoring CC, "Now where were we? Q1 I would like you to-."

"How can I trust you?"

"You don't. Do not trust me if you cannot do it now. I only wanted you to follow my orders."

"And how can I follow you if I don't trust you? Maybe You're a Britannian who is doing this to manipulate us?"

"And why would I go that far? If I were a Brittannian like you stated, then you won't be here talking to me. Instead, you will be six feet under. I know of your location. I've given you gifts. I've even given you my name. What more can you ask of me? I only need you to trust me that I will lead you to victory." Suzaku asked quite frustrated. His cold demeanour somehow cracked with annoyance.

How could his Lelouch take this feeling of frustration? He knew that before his Lelouch became the Zero that Kallen and the others trusted, he also got this treatment of them being suspicious of his motive. Heck, he remembered quite faintly that the ones to help in rescuing him a long time ago include only two to three persons.

Will this be how they'll treat him? Maybe they don't need to be lead by him. Let them suffer. They have betrayed his Lelouch after all and still continued seeing his Lelouch as a monster even after his Lelouch died. His Lelouch is not a monster! His Lelouch just have a heart so big that he would still fight for the oppressed even if made himself akin to a demon.

Maybe he needed to kill them now just as he had killed them in his other life…

"I understand. I don't trust you yet but you have been given a chance to lead us." Kallen's clear voice filled the area which brought Suzaku back to the situation at hand.

'Given a chance? How absurd. I have given them the means and yet they give no trust in me? I should have killed them before they become a nuisance. But won't it change the future? Isn't my presence as Zero changed the future already?'

Then as if his Lelouch was listening to his inner turmoil, Suzaku heard his Lelouch's voice saying, "Calm down Suzaku. Don't get too worked up. Just follow your plans and everything will be fine. Don't mind them."

Eyes widening, he couldn't help but smile at hearing Lelouch's advice. His Lelouch always comes to his aide. His Lelouch will always be by his side no matter what. And that made him smile more for he is not alone.

"Q1 just follow my orders and everything will be fine. You'll see in the end. Recoup first and I'll contact you when the time is right for an attack."

And with that he turned the radio receiver off and started walking out of his hiding place.

"Hey, where are you going now?" CC asked curiously.

Suzaku did not even bother answering her. He ignored her as if she was not worth of his time and continued what he was doing.

"Are we playing the ignoring game now?"

Again no response.

"Fine, be that way then." CC sighed.

Of course she continued following Suzaku to who knows where just in case he decided to die on her watch.

Suzaku meanwhile walked around the ruined ghetto until he found himself standing in front of a destroyed knightmare. Going inside, he checked if the system is still working even if it has no legs to make it stand. When the system worked as his fingers did the job, Suzaku couldn't help but sigh in relief. Now he won't need to look for another knightmare.

"Let's see the board for this game. Hmm… What do you think Lelouch? Aren't they predictable?" Suzaku murmured to himself.

A faint "you're right about that Suzaku. Place the pieces where I last placed them. Just like what I have thought you before," was what Suzaku heard in his head.

"You're right about that Lelouch."

He then opened the radio receiver and gave the "pieces" their job.

"Let's start this bloodfest shall we? P1, P2 go and do your job. Steady, there Q1, you'll get your chance later."

With that, the "pieces" did what he just told them to do. Eventually they won and with no Lancelot saving Britannia's ass, Suzaku can only congratulate himself and his Lelouch for a job well done.

Suddenly amidst all this chaos and destruction, Suzaku saw Lelouch walking like he is simply walking in a park.

"That is Lelouch right? I am not dreaming am I?" Suzaku asked himself and his Lelouch but to his disappointment, his Lelouch didn't give him the response he need nor did he appear to calm him down.

"Wait if that is Lelouch? What is he still doing here?! He should be out of Shinjuku ghetto right now! What should I do? This is not part of my plan? Okay first things first, I need to somehow make Lelouch leave the ghetto as soon as possible. Next is to kill Clovis."

With that, Suzaku immediately went out and ran towards Lelouch. Now, a few feet away from an alive Lelouch, Suzaku couldn't help but smile one of the most genuine smiles he has. Lelouch is alive and is standing a foot away from him!

He was about to shout Lelouch's name with glee and relief but then he saw someone he couldn't care less who, pointing a rifle to Lelouch who seems to have his mind somewhere.

Fast as a lightning, he got the gun he found lying somewhere in the ghetto and shoot the guy who is trying to kill his Lelouch! Bullseye! His bullet blasted the guy's brain.

"Serves him right," Suzaku murmured.

Lelouch on the other hand immediately came back to the present at hearing a gunshot. It seems that his mind wandered again and look there is someone lying dead not too far away from him. And by the looks of it, it was just a recent death. Maybe he died because of the gunshot he heard?

Then Lelouch found himself hearing someone say his name in glee and of someone hugging him from behind.

"What the-?" Lelouch asked in confusion but eventually he let it go eventually.

'It feels good to be hugged' Lelouch thought with a faint smile on his lips. It's just that it has been a long time when someone would dare hug him. In his first life he became the demon king so obviously who would dare hug him indeed? For the second and third life he had, he was too busy to indulge himself in simple comforts like hugging someone. Then on his fourth life, he became Lelouch vi Britannia and who would hug a prince? On his fifth life, he got Nunnally's hug before he decided to travel the world and that's it. That's the last hug he received. And now someone is hugging him tightly! Who could it be? Obviously it couldn't be Nunnally. Her voice is not that deep right? Oh god, it really has been a while. He couldn't even remember how Nunnally's voice sounds like. Okay, he cannot breath. It's too tight and he would rather not die by asphyxiation thank you very much.

"Can't breathe," Lelouch wheezed.

Eyes widening, Suzaku let Lelouch go. He wouldn't want to be the reason why Lelouch died again.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry Lelouch. I didn't mean to hug you that tight. It's just that I was too happy in seeing you alive." Suzaku hurriedly said.

"Su-Suzaku?"

"Yes, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked while peering at Lelouch's face as if personal space is nothing to Suzaku while holding Lelouch's arm.

"You can let go of my arm now."

Looking at his hands, Suzaku noticed that he is holding Lelouch's left arm. He tried letting go of the arm but he just can't. What if this is just a dream? What if Lelouch's flesh and bone disappeared if he let it go? No. He can't let go of Lelouch's arm. In his mind, he couldn't touch his Lelouch. Only see and hear him. And now that he is finally given the chance to touch Lelouch again, he just couldn't possibly let go. It's just that it has been so long since he touched someone with care.

"I'm sorry Lelouch but I can't. It's just that I'm quite terrified of letting you go. What if this is just something my mind made up? That in truth, you are somewhere dead. And that if I let you go, you'll simply disappear from my sight."

'Okay this is weird. Suzaku is not as dramatic as he was before. Before? Wait, when was the last time I had Suzaku talking to me? Maybe Suzaku is really dramatic and sort of touchy feely person. It's just that, it has been so long since Suzaku and I talked. I tend to put a space between Suzaku and I in my second and third life knowing that in my first life, both of us had these disagreements on how to fight Britannia. I just couldn't afford fighting him. In the succeeding lives I had, I simply ignored him. I have my life and he has his. That was my motto in regards to Suzaku. It's just that investing too much in Suzaku's friendship and life hurts too much. I forgive but I never forget. And Suzaku's hatred and betrayals hurt me very much. After all, Suzaku was one of the important people I have left. Okay so why is Suzaku acting like this now?' Lelouch thought.

Then as if a light bulb was switched on, he remembered someone a gunshot and a dead man not far from where he was standing. Maybe Suzaku saw someone trying to kill him and that made him paranoid to the point that Suzaku is acting like this. In Suzaku's defence in Lelouch's mind, Suzaku is acting like this because Suzaku almost see Lelouch die. And that is completely understandable. But this invasion of personal space just has to stop!

"It's okay Suzaku. I understand why you are doing this. I almost died but I didn't. I'm alive and you don't have to act like I'm just a figment of your imagination." Lelouch said kindly while telling his mind that this Suzaku is different from the one that brought him so much pain.

"Thank you for understanding Lelouch!" Suzaku said with a huge smile on his face while he hugged Lelouch again for the second time. His Lelouch understands him! His Lelouch understands that he needed affirmation that this is not one of his hallucinations! That he also needed someone to understand him! He couldn't really help it. Lelouch is alive and kicking. Then he was able to touch him! And last but never the least; his Lelouch understands what he is feeling! What more can he ever ask?

In a building not too far away from Suzaku and Lelouch, a green haired witch watched the two in interest.

* * *

A.N.2 Sorry for the long wait. It's just so hard for me to write battle scenes and that is why any battle scenes that I have, I tend to pass by them oh so briefly.

A.N.3 I just want to say that in their meeting, Suzaku cannot differentiate the Lelouch from his head and the Lelouch that is alive and breathing. To him, his mind is trying to tell him that this is the Lelouch he was waiting for. Sorry if it confuses you. Look at it this way; we have a slightly insane Suzaku who made Lelouch as his anchor to sanity. Then he saw Lelouch for real. What do you think will his mind make out with that? There couldn't be two Lelouch because that is simply impossible. That is why he is slowly integrating the Lelouch he has on his mind and the real Lelouch as one and the same.

Sorry long explanation. See you next chapter which I might add would be titled: The Fate of Clovis.


	5. The Fate of Clovis

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

AN. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fate of Clovis**

"You can let go of me now, Suzaku," Leloch said with a sigh for this is getting uncomfortable. Sure, it was nice at first to be showered with affection but getting hugged like this seems to be more than enough. In fact, this is literally an outright invasion of personal space. Especially for a person like Lelouch who values his personal space a lot; emphasis with a lot.

"What if I don't want to?" Suzaku asked with a pout on his face and looking like a kicked puppy trying to look hopeful.

"Uhh…" lost for words, Lelouch could only say that for he didn't expect Suzaku to act like he is the Grinch who stole Christmas! What is wrong with him?! This is getting kind of creepy. For the life of him and he means all 6 of them, he can't remember a single event that made Suzaku act in this level of bizarreness. Maybe seeing him almost die sets Suzaku off? But he almost always dies in his first life yet Suzaku not once acted like he was his personal teddy bear. Of course barring the fact that Suzaku wanted him dead after his secret as Zero came out.

'Maybe seeing me almost die in front of his eyes, made him scared thus becoming overprotective once the shock wears off. Hmm… I wonder… how would this change the future events? Good thing I opted not to be a revolutionist this time around lest he decided to kill me again. Okay, I think I day dreamed long enough. How should I respond to this?' Lelouch thought but luckily for him, he doesn't need to.

The voice of his brother Clovis rang through the area coming from the dead soldier who almost shot Lelouch's radio.

"I, Clovis la Britannia ordered for the total annihilation of the every elevens in Shinjuku ghetto."

Clovis's announcement pulled Suzaku away from his tight-almost suffocating- hug; albeit not letting go of Lelouch's arm.

"Damn it. I forgot about that bastard," Suzaku muttered to himself.

"What did you just say?" Lelouch asked incredulously. He couldn't believe if he is simply imagining and his ears are deceiving him. Maybe his mind decided to finally break down after all these years! Imagine, Suzaku cursing his brother's name as if the very thought of Clovis's name sickened him!

"Nothing. It's better if you go Lelouch," Suzaku said while detangling himself from Lelouch's arm.

"it's not, nothing Suzaku. Tell me what's wrong with you?" Lelouch asked in concern.

"Don't tell me you also agree with Clovis's decree?" Suzaku suddenly asked in a hostile tone while glaring at Lelouch's face as if he betrayed him.

"What's with me worrying about you got to do with agreeing with Clovis's orders? Not that I am agreeing with him. I think what he is doing is plain stupid trying to cover up his mistakes. His way of doing it is horrible killing all even those innocent. If you're asking me in a political sense, doing this would secure his rule in area eleven by making the Japanese hate the terrorist for using the poison gas in the ghetto but then again you don't care about that. Once upon a time, I would love to help and lay my life for a peaceful world just like what Nunnally wants but that was a long time ago. I have a new goal and couldn't possibly care less what happened to this world. Let the world burn for all I care. Just don't they dare lay their filthy hands on Nunnally or they will all pay with their blood!" Lelouch said passionately.

Suddenly Suzaku's hostile aura that surrounds him disappeared, replaced by a joyful expression on Suzaku's face and once again he was hugged tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad Lelouch! We almost have the same goals! I really can't believe it! Come. I'll bring you out to safety." Suzaku gushed while pulling Lelouch towards the fastest way out of the ghetto without letting anyone harm even a single hair from Lelouch. Anyone who dares look at them the wrong way was shot down in the head. Having no choice in escaping Suzaku's firm grip on his wrist, Lelouch just let Suzaku lead the way and his feet follow while his mind came up on the reason of why Suzaku is acting the way he is. Maybe Suzaku is bipolar? For how could he suddenly changed from almost killing him for suspecting that he sided with Clovis to a happy loyal puppy?

Of course Lelouch does not, not mind it. It's just that he was too lost in his thoughts of Suzaku's strange behaviour to notice anything unusual; not that getting lost in his thoughts even in the middle of a battlefield is not that unusual for Lelouch. It's something that he discovered in one of his previous life that made him organized his thoughts. Never mind that he might die for losing awareness in his surrounds because that is his ultimate goal, to finally find eternal peace. Surprisingly, any gunshots he heard were immediately filed as sounds that happened because of Clovis's orders and not anything unusual like Suzaku killing Britannia soldiers as if they're just an annoying pest to be eliminated.

Finally, to Lelouch's surprise, he found himself standing outside of the ghetto when Suzaku called out his name.

"Lelouch? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes I think I am," Lelouch answered while looking around as if to reorient him back to reality. Eventually he did find his bearings and continued, "So this is goodbye? I better go back to Nunnally. She might be worried sick about me," Not mentioning that he missed her so much, he thought.

"I guess so," Suzaku said uncertainly as if the very mention of Lelouch leaving him behind made him forlorn.

"See you soon." Lelouch said not liking saying goodbye to his friend knowing that parting ways, not knowing when they'll meet again especially if he is not acting as Zero from Suzaku would leave a hole in his heart. He doesn't know why but Suzaku's mere presence made him feel lighter as if Suzaku is the answer to his growing loneliness he felt inside him.

"Wait, Lelouch," Suzaku said desperately.

"Yes?" and to his surprise, Lelouch found Suzaku kneeling in front of him.

"I, Kururugi, Suzaku, pledge my undying loyalty to Lelouch vi Britannia as his knight. I'll be your sword and your shield. I will be your companion in everywhere you go. My life is yours to do as you please. This I pledge so."

What the-? Suzaku is pledging to be his knight? Lelouch thought in confusion.

"Are you sure about this Suzaku? Once bonded to me as my knight, you will forever be bound to me until mine or your own death. I don't want you to feel obligated to do that if you're not a hundred percent sure."

"I'm certain, my prince."

"Then I accept you as my knight. Just don't call me my prince. Lelouch is fine. I'm not a prince anymore."

"Thank you for accepting Lelouch!" Suzaku almost pounced on Lelouch but luckily he was able to stop himself, making Lelouch sigh in relief. Being hugged to death more than once is more than enough.

"I better go, see you. I'll be waiting for you, my knight. "

"See you Lelouch!"

With that, Lelouch turned and walked away from the ghetto.

After Lelouch was out of his sight, Suzaku smiled one of his gentle smiles. He was able to find out that his Lelouch share the same feelings for the world!

At first he thought that his Lelouch was just like his brother! That he was wrong and that Lelouch standing in front of him was simply an imposter disguising himself as his Lelouch! But he was not and that made him happy especially when he heard of his Lelouch's speech! His Lelouch really understands him how they both couldn't care less what happened to this world and how he only cares about is for Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphy to live in a peaceful world. And that is what he is going to do. He is going to make this world peaceful even if he had to kill everyone again excluding his beloved people of course as a last resort.

After finding out how his Lelouch feels, he couldn't stop himself from pledging his undying loyalty to his emperor!

He is the knight of his Lelouch again! He knows that it was quite impulsive of him to do that so early in the game but he really liked being his Lelouch's knight. He deeply regretted killing his emperor. But no more, now that he was finally given a second chance, no harm should and would befall upon his emperor.

The sound of gunshots nearby brought him back to his mission. Clovis has lived long enough. He needs to be put down for good. And that is what Suzaku did. He first killed a soldier and took his helmet; then he wears it, not to protect his head but to protect his identity.

Running towards Clovis's transport vehicle, he found himself being at the end of a gunpoint of five Britannian soldiers.

"State your rank, name and your purpose here."

"Your deaths by my hand; anyone who dares kill the innocent deserves to die," Suzaku said calmly while killing the five soldiers surrounding him.

There and then, he realized that he still has his "live" geass from his Lelouch. He was almost shot when he noticed, himself inhumanly moving out of the way of the bullets. Maybe the geass he accepted made his Lelouch's command stronger? He knew that the command before he was given this second chance was getting weaker as the days passed by. But now it feels as if he just received the command.

He found himself walking towards Clovis's soundproof command centre room while killing everyone on sight. Finally, he arrived. He opened the door and killed as fast as he can almost everyone inside, leaving only Clovis at the middle of the gruesome scene.

"What the-? Who are you? Stop this at once, I order you!"

"And who are you to order me?" Suzaku asked bemusedly.

"I am Clovis-,"

"I know who you are. Obviously I won't be here if you're not Clovis," suzaku saidin a bored voice while pointing the gun at Clovis's head, "Now. If you want to live, order your troops to cease fire and to treat the wounded Britannians and elevens. "

"I-I'll do t-that j-just don't k-kill me," Clovis pleaded while sweating heavily in his thick garment, noticing the gun pointed at his head. Going to the microphone that can carry his voice all over the area of Shinjuku ghetto with Suzaku following him from the side, never wavering from his position, "I, Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the Britannian empire ordered you to ceasefire and stop the destroying of the buildings. All causalities whether Britannian or eleven shall be treated at once!" Then to his assailant he said, "There I did what you ordered me to, now for your end of the deal."

BANG!

With that, Clovis's life ended.

"I never did say you are going to live when you do what I said. You'll just live longer," Suzaku said while laughing manically.

'End of the deal, indeed.' Suzaku thought as he walked out of the transport vehicle, leaving death and macabre behind on his wake.

* * *

"Kallen here!" Ohgi whispered as he leads her in a warehouse where some of the Japanese hid.

"Do you know what happened to Zero? Why did he suddenly disappear?" Kallen asked curiously while trying to regain her breathing.

"No idea. He might even be dead for all we know!" Ohgi replied.

Suddenly the entrance of the ware house exploded and a tank, and a dozen or so Britannian soldiers pointed their guns at the cowering Japanese.

"This is all your fault for trusting that Zero!" Tamaki ranted in fear, "We should have used the poisson gas when we had the chance!"

A few seconds later, everyone's heart almost stopped for they almost thought that it would be their last when suddenly the voice of Clovis ordered his troops for a cease fire!

Is this the work of Zero?

No one could give an answer but if it is, they now have a hope for a chance to liberate Japan.

* * *

**A few hours later…in the barracks…**

A dozen soldiers kicked the door, disturbing the sleeping honorary Britannian soldiers in the area.

"You are under arrest Private Kururugi for killing his highness, the late Prince Clovis la Britannia!"

* * *

A.N.2. Thank you for reading. Very sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter is titled: Suzaku's Predicament. See you again on the next chapter!


End file.
